


Well... this is awkward

by Ive_been_ghosting_along



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Senkuu is kinda ooc ik im sorry, This is awkward, except it gets kinda sad at the end lmao, i thought this would be kinda funny, kinda unrequited stanxeno thing, teen rating is for swearing cause theres a lot whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_been_ghosting_along/pseuds/Ive_been_ghosting_along
Summary: Senku tries to converse with Xeno after he tries to kill him (is this a thing normal people do? It's really hard)
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 24





	Well... this is awkward

"...so"  
"So"  
They both stare down awkwardly at the floor, because nobody teaches you how to greet your potential murderer or your potential victim. Senku drums his fingers on the side of the chair, looking around as if he was thinking "wow that wall's made of wall that's crazy". He thinks he sees Xeno open his mouth, maybe to say sorry, maybe not, he'll never know.  
"Don't- I dont need to hear it." Xeno just closes his mouth and sighs a bit. Senku taps his foot repeatedly against the floor, thinking of anything to possibly make this a little less .... awkward.  
"So uh how's life?" Well that was a goddamn dumb question, but hey again no one tells you how to converse with your mentor-gone-psychotic.  
"...complicated" Senku nods for a bit too long, this is still awkward huh. He doesn't exactly want to say so you tried to kill me huh? Hence the awkwardness in the first place. Ah fuck what do people talk about when they don't want to address something. The only thing he can think of is the topic of personal life.  
"Uhm so, you and that Stanley guy seem close." Yeah, him, fucking asshole. Senku omits that part.  
Xeno gives a half-hearted chuckle, "Yes, we are, I've known him for what like 25 years before all this" his eyes widen a bit,"God it's been that long".  
"Damn I didn't know you had so much history, I just thought he was your guard dog or something." Xeno narrows his eyes at him, "He isn't my dog". Senku chuckles, right.  
"He really isn't gonna let up until he finds you is he"  
"No, I'm afraid he'll burn a thousand cities down to get me back" Xeno looks up at the ceiling with a blank face, because that is just how Stanley is.  
"... well I'm guessing we can't just apologize?"  
Xeno really does chuckle at that, "No, no I'm afraid not - I love him very much but -"  
"Not as much as he loves you?" Senku asks a bit jokingly but Xeno frowns.   
"Well, he is a passionate person." Senku blinks, well shit he didn't expect to actually dig up some relationship issues.  
"That's sad", Senku says quite truthfully.  
"Which part", Xeno asks, blinking up at him.  
"You," Senku states, "you should try caring a bit more"  
"Science -"  
"Is all, yes I know", Senku sighs, "but I don’t think that's exactly true anymore, it is more like the means to getting to what you truly love huh? And in that I love it, but not as much as what it has given me."   
Xeno continues to look down at the ground.  
"I honestly hope that this Stanley doesn't waste his life looking for you", and with that Senku stands, and leaves.


End file.
